The quality assurance of the consistency of radiation treatment delivery with the prescription is a continual concern, locally as well as nationally. The ROB already employs graticules projecting onto simulator films and corresponding portfilms. Now a project is being started to overlay differently processed digitized films to increase the quality of information as well as to decrease the volume of documentation to be retained. The system should be of great interest to interinstitutional studies as well.